Mecha Angel Arms
by Cera2
Summary: Vash wanders in a curious town and finds himself living with the Gundam Wing boys.


          It had been years since Vash had the battle with Knives. They both found a shabby house for rent in which they stayed until their wounds from the battle had healed. With the help of Meryl and Milly, the two brothers were soon on their feet again. Knives no longer had the passion to drench his stained hands in blood. Vash had retaught Rem's ways. Though Knives learned he loved staying with his brother, he wanted to be on his own like he was those many years ago. Once sure Knives would never touch the cold metal of a gun again, Vash agreed to part ways with his brother. The goofy blond traveled far into the east, searching for a small town where doughnut stores were plentiful, while his brother did just the opposite. They both agreed to meet each other again..somehow. 

          Vash crawled into the small town of Tiament, his mouth watering at the smell of freshly baked and glazed doughnuts. His appearance was highly unusual to the townspeople. Spikey hair with a few strands hanging over his face and a long, obviously old, red trench coat. Drooling and muttering, "Doughnuts...dah-oh-nuts.." only frightened them more. 

          They stared blankly at this character as he dashed into the doughnut shop screaming something about five dozens to go. Some of the curious strangers walked up to the shop, peering through the clean glass windows. Vash didn't even seem to notice them, let alone care. Right now, he was transfixed on soothing his taste buds on those warm delights. The store owner was more than happy to sell so many treats to one person, but he couldn't help but wonder how this peculiar man would pay. Nevertheless, Vash paid the required amount while filling his mouth with desserts.. five to be exact. 

          He sat down on one of the porch chairs smiling happily with an armful of boxes. "THESE ARE SO GOOD!!! Ohh.. so good.." He crooned stuffing more down his throat. It was not until he finished his forth box of cream filled doughnuts when he realized the strange looks of the town's people. Shrugging off the stares, he continued to eat.

          "Maybe he's one of 'them'" an anonymous voice whispered.

          "Yes, yes.. of course. Those five boys are as strange as him.."

          A young woman stepped out of the crowd, tucking a loose strand of hair behind a delicate ear. She was very pretty. Thick brown curls hung in a loose bun and her shocking emerald eyes seemed as if they could grasp anyone's attention. Her attire was simple; a black sleeveless turtleneck and light gray pants. Nevertheless, she seems to glow with an innocent aura.

          "Pardon me.." Her voice was so soft, yet sounded serious. 

          Vash gulped down a doughnut and turned around to face this voice. His 

eyes widened slightly as he gawked at this young beauty. 

          "Are you one of.." She leaned in closer, "you know..'them'?"

          Vash's expression didn't change, he only stared.

          "Sir, I really need to know if you are.."

          No reply. 

          "Err..do you mind coming with me for a minute?" Maybe I can get them to see each other.. then I'll know, she thought silently.

          She managed to get a slight nod from the strange man, but it was good enough for her. Grabbing his wrist, she led him past the crowd and walked briskly across town. They walked for a minute or so when the two finally came across a large two story house. It was old, but had an odd coziness to it. That "cozy" feeling was shattered when they stepped through the door. Smoke was in the air, muddy foot prints lead into various places, an overall mess. She released her grip from Vash in order to rub her temples. Her expression showed deep annoyance.

          "DAMN IT DUO!!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COOK WHILE I WAS GONE!" She rushed down a short hallway and turned left, leaving Vash standing in the doorway. The kitchen was in horrible shape. Food looked as if it was purposely thrown on the walls, dirty pans sitting over the stove were overflowing with boiling water and noodles and filthy kitchen towels were randomly placed over messes. But Duo was no where to be seen, let alone anyone. She growled while turning off the oven.

          By that time, Vash invited himself in and walked slowly towards the kitchen. He glanced around the house noticing it was nicely decorated, not counting the messes.

          It was a fairly large house; two rooms and a bathroom on the first floor and three bedrooms on the second. The walls were an ivory color while the floors were worn wood resembling oak. Various pictures hung on the walls along with a few shadow boxes. Steep stairs led to the upstairs with a wide railing as a support. The three rooms found up there was average sized equipped with their own small bed and closet. Outside the rooms was an open area overlooking the hall way. A large couch along with a colorful rug served as decoration.

          The young woman walked out of the kitchen, drying her dripping wet hands with a towel. She smiled at Vash as an attempt to cover up her anger. Vash blinked back at her then glanced at the fading smoke. 

          "Ah.. heh. Sorry about that," the girl reached out a hand to shake. "I'm Faye."

          "Vash."

          Faye blinked, returning her hand to the towel. That name sounded awfully familiar. She stared into his turquoise eyes as if she could find out where or when she heard the name. Her eyes darted to the door as it suddenly opened, in stepping a boy with a long chestnut braid. He looked around seventeen, tall and handsome. He carried a bag full of food, obviously from the grocery store. 

          "Duo.." Faye scorned, her hands becoming tight fists on the helpless towel.

          "Hiya, Faye! I got the.. groceries.. you.." He stared at Vash, raising a brow. "Um, hi?"

          "I'll introduce you two later." She glared at Duo. "Right now you have kitchen duty." Faye looked at Vash, noticing he didn't seem to recognize Duo. So they don't know each other after all, she thought. 

          His eyes widened as if he suddenly remember something. My food?! He questioned to himself. Faye nodded, answering his silent question. "Heero was supposed to be watching that." The boy muttered and walked past Vash and Faye and walked into the kitchen.  "Wai!! I'm supposed to clean THIS?!"

(thanks for the reviews. It is kinda hard to read.. I've tried changing it around ^^ and I fixed the sentence, Marin. Blah. This is my first attempt to really write a fanfic so compliments as well as suggestions are more than welcome. but show some pity. mreep??)


End file.
